Giros Desafortunados Del Destino
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: se han preguntado que es lo que pasaria si candy y terry se reencuentran pero en eventos desafortunados descubrelo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yumiko eh Iragashi, sin mas comenzemos **

Capitulo 1

Ya habían pasado casi 3 años desde aquella maravillosa reunión en el hogar de pony.  
>Candy había decidido conservar el apellido Andley, se quedó a vivir en la mansión de chicago con Archie, la tía abuela Elrroy y por supuesto Clean que por supuesto esto último no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Emilia Elrroy<p>

Annie que en un par de meses seria la esposa de Archie, por su parte Candy tenía muchos planes por delante uno de ellos era ayudar al hogar de pony ya que estaba pasando por situaciones económicas muy difíciles, lo consiguió fácilmente con el apoyo de Albert. Candy no era la única ayudando al hogar de pony pues Annie también mandaba una pensión generosa todos los meses.

Candy en su afán por ayudar al necesitado, abrió un hospital donde ella misma era una enfermera pues no quería dejar de ejercer su profesión, también empleo al doctor Martin quien gustoso acepto la oferta de Candy.

También como algo adicional para complacer a la tía Elrroy, Candy iba junto con Annie a cada evento social que se les presentaba. Algo que complacía mucho a Candy era planear la boda de Annie, la acompañaba a ver vestidos, arreglos, salones, etc. Y Annie estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Annie todavía le insistía a Candy que se preocupara más por el aspecto personal, Candy en un intento por complacer a su mejor amiga, la acompañaba de compras todos los viernes, lo cual complacía todavía más a la tía abuela Elrroy. Dándole así todo el dinero que necesitara.

Albert por su parte se encontraba viajando por el mundo en situaciones de negocios

Patty vivía en una casa no muy grande pero lujosa las afueras de chicago

Todo marchaba bien para Candy y sus amigos y a pesar de ser de las solteras más codiciadas de todo estados unidos, todavía había un aire ausente en ella ya que no a podido superar a Terriuce, su amor por el crece cada día más, aun después de 3 años de rompimiento con él, no ha podido olvidarlo y sigue pensando en su sueño más añorado de formar una familia con Terry. A quien ella ya creía casado

Candy se salía todas las noches a su balcón y se pasaba un largo rato viendo las estrellas:

−Como desearía estar entre tu brazos… oler tu esencia, sentir tus manos como lo desearía− Suspiro al tiempo que dejaba que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla…

Tocaron la puerta, alarmando a Candy, quien había prometido firmemente no llorar. Seco sus lágrimas y finalmente dijo

−Está abierto− enseguida entro Annie elegantemente vestida, portaba un vestido de seda rosa y un peinado alto con una cinta blanca

−Candy, ya es hora de irnos dijo mirando sorpresivamente − ¡Pero si no te has arreglado!− reclamo Annie

−lo siento Annie es que… − dudo por un momento

−ya se, estabas otra vez hundida en tus pensamientos− dijo Annie mientras rodaba los ojos

−lo siento Annie− contesto Candy avergonzada

−bueno vamos, te ayudare− dijo al momento en el que tomaba una caja de maquillaje de debajo del tocador de Candy –Dorothy− llamo Annie

−pero no quiero ir Annie− Dorothy entró –Díganme señoritas−

−Ayúdame a peinar a Candy en lo que la maquillo, también necesitara ayuda para el vestido, por favor −

−Pero no quiero ir Annie− dijo mientras Dorothy comenzó a peinarla

−Sin excusas− estaba poniéndole los retoques finales –Listo, Te espero abajo− Annie salió para que Dorothy cambiara a Candy

15 minutos después venia Candy bajando las escaleras se encontraba vestida con un escote color esmeralda con holanes dorados y el cabello suelto con un moño, Archie se quedó impactado, mientras Annie le lanzaba una mirada acosadora, Archie solo sonrió con nerviosismo

− ¿Bueno nos vamos? − fue lo único que dijo Archie

De inmediato salieron de la casa y subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión de los legan, ya que celebrarían el cumpleaños número 21 de Eliza.

Por supuesto Neil se aprovecharía de la situación para conquistar a Candy, lo cual nunca lograba sin embargo nunca lo dejaba de intentar, Candy por su parte estaba harta de Neil y sus intentos fallidos porque Candy sabía que su la llave de su corazón solo la tenía Terry, pero eso no le impide intentar conseguirla a Neil.

−hola Candy− dijo Neil ofreciendo su mano para que Candy bajara del carruaje, Candy al asecho de Emilia Elrroy, la acepto

−Gracias− Y bajo del carruaje, Neil aprovecho para escoltarla, entraron a el salón principal de la mansión legan. Neil legan seguía insistiéndole que se casara con él, Candy nunca fue una persona envidiosa ni rencorosa pero por mucho que no la le guardara a rencor no olvidaba todas las cosas horribles que le habían hecho el y su hermana, sin embargo, ella era consciente de que Neil ya no era el mismo, era una persona muchísimo más agradable y menos altanera. Razón por la cual no se llevaban mal, pero no lo amaba.

Fue una noche larga, Bailo con Neil, Archie y Albert, y aunque hubiese más caballeros en la fila, se limitó a ellos.  
>Aburrida de bailar, platicar y ver a Eliza hablar pestes de ella, decidió salir al jardín, se sentó en la fuente mientras escuchaba el mismo vals que bailo con Anthony en Lakewood y en el festival de mayo con…<p>

−Terry… − Murmuro melancólicamente, en eso salió Annie y la vio en el momento en el que esa lagrima que atormentaba a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo, salía

−otra vez llorando Candy− le dijo, asustando a Candy, se sentó a su lado.

−lo siento solo que ese vals me recuerda a….− dudo –Terry− dijo al Annie al mismo tiempo

−no lo has podido olvidar a pesar de tantos años ¿verdad Candy? − dijo Annie

−no puedo Annie por más que lo intento no puedo− dijo Candy dejando correr las lágrimas y abrazando a su amiga

−cálmate por favor, Candy, detesto verte llorar− fue lo único que logro decir Annie antes de que Candy saliera corriendo hacia el bosque mientras lloraba.

−Candy…− susurro Annie.

Al día siguiente Annie fue a primera hora a la mansión Andley, busco a Candy en su cuarto, no la encontró, así que fue al hospital

−Candy pero que fue lo que te paso anoche dijo Annie

−Nada Annie, Solo fue un impulso, lo siento− Sonrió, Annie solo pudo pensar que esa radiante sonrisa, actualmente se veía… Vacía…

−Bueno eso espero Candy y ahora dime porque hay tanta actividad hoy en el hospital− dijo Annie finalmente

−bueno es que choco un tren unos minutos antes de llegar a la estación hay muchos heridos mandaron algunos aquí y otros al santa Juana − dijo Candy mientras salía de la oficina con Annie

−Tengo que ir a ver a un paciente bastante grave− Dijo al tiempo que miraba sus apuntes −¿Te veo después Annie? –

−Si Candy, ¿comemos juntas?−

−De acuerdo, ¿Dónde siempre? − dijo Candy, Annie Asintió –Nos vemos ahí entonces− por ultimo sonrió y se dio la media vuelta

Más tarde Candy está esperando en un restaurante francés, llevaba cerca de 10 minutos a Annie y se estaba preguntando por que tardaba tanto, ya que Annie odiaba la impuntualidad. A lo lejos venia un carruaje era Annie y ¡venía con Patty! cuando se bajaron Candy corrió abrazar a Patty.

− ¡Patty!−

− ¡Candy!− se abrazaron, después se sentaron a comer y platicaron cosas triviales, hasta que Patty irrumpió

−Oye Candy… ¿Te pasa algo?−

− ¿Algo?- dijo algo confundida

−SI es que llevas un poco distante de la conversación desde hace un rato− dijo Patty mientras Annie la reiteraba −Eso es cierto, Cuéntanos Candy ¿Qué pasa?−

−umm, Bueno, es que el paciente que te comente que estaba muy grave Annie…−

− ¿Qué pasa con él?

−Bueno es que él es, es, es…− Tartamudeo

−Terriuce G. Grandchester…-

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>

Hola!

_**Para las que ya seguían el fic:**_

Seré sincera, no lo continuaba por el hecho de que se me fue el concepto general de la historia, y para colmo, el hecho de ser tan mala redactando y varias cosillas, pero aquí esta, y ahora si, actualización cada 3 semanas lo juro.

_**Para las nuevas:**_

Hola! Mucho gusto, Soy Sawako, encantada de estar una vez mas con ustedes!

**General:** Bueno creo que ya saben cómo va la historia ¿que no? Cualquier duda la contesto (que no sea spoiler obviamente) y bueno pueden agregarme a FB y con gusto las acepto, espero reviews, si quieren que siga escribiendo, si no, pues igual déjenme reviws!

Matta Ne!

**Página FB: Princess Kodoku**

**FB Personal: Rin Loxar Kagamine**


End file.
